


Swollen

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black Eye, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, sometimes i think you like gettin punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight





	Swollen

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45420753301/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
